Ne le dis à personne
by Clemmies
Summary: Bonnie a un secret qu'elle veut montrer à Damon.


_C'est bien la première fois que j'écris ce genre d'OS, je n'ai jamais même eu l'idée d'en écrire. . Pour ce projet inhabituel, on ne peut blâmer que la chanson "Skin" de Rihanna que j'ai écouté un jour aux alentours des six heures du matin après une très longue nuit blanche. Et ensuite j'ai pensé à la chanson "Beautiful Lady" de Gyptian qui m'a aussi un peu et involontairement inspiré. Il n'y a pas d'intrigue, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

* * *

_**I got a secret that I want to show you, oh...**_

Damon venait juste de faire irruption dans sa chambre lorsqu'il vit Bonnie la traverser sur la pointe des pieds, simplement vêtue d'une de ses chemises. Ce ne fut pas la chemise turquoise bien trop grande pour elle qu'il remarqua en premier, mais plutôt les petites et fines jambes dénudés de la jeune femme. Damon cru à une illusion, tel à un mirage que des marins auraient cru voir lors d'une sortie en mer. Ensuite, il se rendit compte que c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Bonnie si dévêtue. Cette petite Bonnie si chaste qu'elle rougissait et détournait le regard à n'importe quel sujet sous-entendu ou à caractère plus ou moins grivois. Et, la troisième étape fut qu'il se demanda encore si c'était bel et bien ce qu'il avait vu.

Debout comme un ''i'' en plein milieu de la pièce, il l'observa - sans encore un mot - se diriger vers sa table de chevet où se trouvait la télécommande. Elle la prit en main, visa la télé et appuya sur un bouton pour l'éteindre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Un sort à mal fonctionné ? », finit-il par demander lorsque Bonnie fit virevolter avec grâce et lenteur ses pieds à nouveau disposés en pointes afin de se tourner vers lui. Ses cheveux mi-long noirs de jais suivirent le mouvement et Damon trouva cette image magnifique.

Elle soutenait un fin sourire sournois et aguicheur qui masquait l'idée qu'elle avait en tête. Une idée qu'il cherchait à savoir dès à présent si ça se jouerait en sa faveur ou s'il finirait la journée par un violemment anévrisme déclenché par la sorcière.

« J'ai un secret que je veux te montrer », avoua-t-elle timidement, presque par un chuchotement.

Damon fronça ses sourcils. Bonnie lui fit un signe majestueux de la main pour lui intimer de s'approcher d'elle. Lorsqu'il avança et fut proche d'elle, il remarqua ses yeux très verts et brillants. Et une hésitation lui vint en esprit : Avait-elle toujours eu les yeux verts ? Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient marrons ou peut-être même noirs. Puis finalement, il se rappela que non. Il connaissait parfaitement bien la couleur de ses yeux. Bonnie était unique en son genre parce qu'elle avait les yeux aussi verts que des émeraudes, et qu'il était ainsi parfois difficile de ne pas oublier les propos qu'il avait à lui dire de manière sèche et brutale.

Pourtant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Bonnie lui demanda encore d'approcher son visage du sien. Damon abaissa et pencha alors son visage de ce fait qu'elle pourrait lui parler au creux de son oreille. Chose faite, elle leva la tête vers le lobe de l'oreille pour y déposer doucement ses lèvres avant de, contre toute attente, les entrouvrir et de le lécher.

Damon la scruta d'un regard très perplexe qu'il changea rapidement pour y montrer de la méfiance.

« Et donc...? Quel sort essayais-tu de faire ? »

Bonnie arborait cette fois-ci un grand sourire. Elle paraissait extasiée.

« Il n'y a pas de sort. Enfin... peut-être que je t'en jetterais un. Mais, normalement c'est plutôt toi l'expert en envoutement », répondit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Je vois... », fit-il, confus.

« Tu devrais profiter de cette confession, Damon parce que ça risque d'être l'unique fois où il sera possible de le faire. »

Damon était sur le point de lui demander les détails de ce qu'elle disait mais il préféra ne manquer aucune seconde du baiser qu'elle s'était précipitée de lui donner. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un canular cependant il aurait été bête de ne pas en bénéficier. Damon ne disait jamais non à ce genre de choses, et certainement pas lorsque l'opportunité était d'une rareté sans nom. Bonnie était probablement sous un mauvais sort, mais il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Et puis, ce baiser était doux, passionnée et même sincère. Elle semblait se libérer rien qu'en le délivrant. Il aurait été déplacé de ne pas y répondre, de ne pas accepter cet accord avec assurance. Inconsciemment, Damon déposa ses mains autour de sa taille. Sur le moment, il cru qu'elle se dégagerait de lui, suivit pourquoi pas d'une gifle. Mais rien de tout cela ne se produit. Ils intensifièrent même un instant leur long baiser désormais fougueux avant qu'elle ne le brise pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Elle s'accrocha au col de la chemise noire que lui portait parfaitement bien et plongea ses yeux dans cet océan envieusement si bleu. Puis elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite ? », demanda-t-il.

« Oh, tu sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, Damon. »

« Ce qui m'étonne c'est que toi tu le sache, Bonnie. »

« Et si on arrêtait avec les dialogues inutiles ? »

Damon hésita et tenta de déceler quelque chose, n'importe quoi, dans ses yeux. Une étincelle, un clignement de paupières qui permettrait de lui faire savoir que rien de tout cela n'était voulu d'elle-même – de la _vraie_ Bonnie, du moins celle qu'il connaissait. Mais tout ce qu'il perçut était du désir et de l'excitation. Beaucoup d'excitation. Comme si elle était ravie d'enfin braver un interdit. Et vraiment, il pensait exactement la même chose à son égard. Il était enfin sur le point de goûter au fruit défendu. Pas qu'il ne vivait qu'avec cette idée, mais quand une chose est interdite, on a envie d'enfreindre la règle. Surtout Damon.

« Pas de retour en arrière, ni de remords ? »

« Peut-être juste des regrets. À la fin. »

« Oh, crois-moi Bonnie, il n'y a jamais de regrets avec Damon Salvatore. »

« C'est quelque chose qui reste à prouver... », minauda-t-elle tout en commençant à lui déboutonner sa chemise dans une lenteur sensuelle.

Damon retira ses mains de sa chemise et tira dessus pour défaire les boutons d'un coup d'un seul et l'enleva avant de la laisser tomber au sol. Bonnie rit, ce qui n'empêcha pas à Damon de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. La jeune femme déposa ses fines mains sur le torse superbe de l'homme et parcourra avec allégresse les traits de son buste. Elle remonta petit à petit ses caresses jusqu'à ce qu'elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou. Damon choisit ainsi ce moment pour l'attraper au niveau de la taille et la déposa hâtivement sur le grand lit aux drapés marrons. Il la trouvait absolument radieuse les cheveux ondulés furtivement lâchés dans un désordre artistique. Davantage encore avec ce merveilleux sourire que Bonnie ne lui avait jamais fait avant aujourd'hui. Ces yeux rieurs, ce joli petit minois dont il voyait une tout autre facette. C'était presque une autre personne qui se tenait face à lui. Et elle avait ce corps... Petit mais aux ravissantes courbes. Ce corps qui semblait fragile et dont il avait soudainement envie de protéger à jamais.

Il cessa de l'admirer pour presser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et il descendit au niveau de son cou afin de le parsemer d'autres baisers encore pendant qu'elle mêlait ses doigts aux cheveux couleur corbeau de Damon. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud affluer sur sa peau et c'était une sensation céleste. Tant bien qu'elle s'oublia et laissa un faible gémissement sortir de sa gorge. Un acte qui fit sourire Damon de contentement. Il quitta cette parcelle de son corps uniquement pour la regarder yeux dans les yeux et caresser du bout de son pouce ses lèvres humides et finement charnues. Elle ouvrit sa bouche et laissa entrer le doigt et le suça bien plus langoureusement et avec plus d'application dans le geste. A cette vue et avec la sensation de son pouce entouré par sa langue, Damon en était devenu abasourdi et chamboulé de mille et une agitations déversées dans tout son corps. Il ôta son pouce de la bouche de Bonnie et le remplaça vivement par sa propre langue. Langue contre langue, laissées un long moment dans la liberté d'expression et dans le chamboulement des cœurs. Bonnie remonta l'une de ses jambes et Damon en profita pour caresser sa cuisse. Et Dieu comme sa peau était si douce, si délicate. Il parcouru subtilement le bout de ses doigts contre sa peau caramel, et Bonnie pensa qu'il avait un excellent doigté. Elle trouva ça étrange mais ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi non plus. Ses pensées étaient furtives, comme des flashs qu'elle ne parvenait pas à bien voir ni à déchiffrer. Notamment lorsqu'il entreprit de lui retirer cette chemise ridicule qui la rendait pourtant si sexy dedans. À peine se soulevait-elle un peu pour extraire le vêtement suivit de son soutien-gorge noire qu'elle se retrouvait déjà à nouveau allongée, avec Damon qui cherchait maintenant à embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps si chaud. Et il n'en manqua aucune. Aucune sauf une.

Il effleurait le bout du tissu du sous-vêtement noir de Bonnie. Plutôt longuement.

« Ne nous fais pas languir. T'as déjà bien attendu comme ça », fit remarquer Bonnie.

« Qui te dit que j'ai attendu quoique ce soit de toi ? », répondit Damon, faussement étonné. Il avait enlever ses mains du corps de Bonnie à ces dires.

« Je le sais. C'est tout. Et le nier ne changera pas mon avis. »

« Hum... », fit-il en allant retrouver la bouche de Bonnie pour un affectueux baiser, puis il se redressa, « J'avoue que j'ai toujours voulu croquer dans cette fameuse pomme. »

Bonnie sourit. « Vraiment ? … Et en quoi suis-je un fruit défendu ? »

« Une descendante des sorcières Bennett me haïssant de tout mon être... soit-disant chaste et prônant le bien dans tout domaine sans rare exception... Tu es mon fruit défendu. Définitivement. »

« Je prends ça comme un compliment », déclara-t-elle après un court silence d'hésitation.

« Tant que je finis par te croquer », fit Damon en haussant des épaules.

« Il faut juste que tu te dépêches de prendre la pomme. Et, pour info : elle est bien meilleure chaude. Alors, vite. Ça refroidi ! »

« Taquine ! »

Bonnie tira la langue.

Et Damon reposa ses mains sur les hanches de Bonnie. Cette fois-ci il ne perdit pas une seconde pour la défaire du dernier vêtement qui lui restait. Elle écarta les jambes, mais les recroisa aussitôt lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Damon était encore vêtu de son pantalon. C'était une injustice pour elle de se retrouver dans le plus simple appareil lorsque lui arborait encore cet habit superflu.

Bonnie se releva pour se mettre sur ses genoux. Damon s'était brièvement reculer pour lui laisser l'espace de faire ce mouvement et ils retrouvaient ainsi tout deux sur les genoux, à se regarder de nouveau les yeux dans les yeux. Il tenta de poser une de ses mains sur la cambrure de son postérieur, mais Bonnie chassa son bras. Malgré le tourbillon paradisiaque que procédait les yeux de Damon, Bonnie ne perdait pas le fil. Sans même quitter son regard, elle déboutonna le jean et fit descendre la braguette. Elle abaissa le pantalon ainsi que le boxer et fit danser ses sourcils, pour le taquiner un peu et pour montrer sans doute aussi sa satisfaction. Puis elle se rallongea à nouveau confortablement sur le matelas. Et jambes ouvertes.

Damon maintenant lui aussi en tenue d'Adam, s'approcha d'elle. Il l'embrassa encore. Un peu partout. Et c'était un régal. Surtout qu'elle pouvait être elle aussi en contact avec chaque partie de son corps à la peau presque laiteuse.

Et rapidement, ils ne formèrent qu'un. Les deux contraires qu'ils étaient avait trouvé un moyen de s'unir. Et c'était dans une danse sensuelle, dans une intimité qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru partager un jour dans leur vie. Il n'y avait alors pour seul bruit les respirations haletantes, les sons en rythmes du lit mouvementé et les murmures des deux amants qui raisonnaient en écho dans la pièce. Et ce, jusqu'à l'assouvissement.

Ils tombèrent peu de temps après dans les bras de Morphée. L'un contre l'autre. La tête de la jeune femme posée sur le torse de l'homme. Une main fermement serrée dans celle de l'autre.

Damon se réveilla à l'aube, par les baisers humides de Bonnie disposés sur ses épaules et torse. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur son visage rayonnant marqué par cet irrésistible sourire éclatant.

« Salut », fit-il d'une voix quelque peu rouillée.

« Coucou. Bien dormi ? »

« Hum... Pas beaucoup. »

Bonnie se mit à rire. Et ce rire fut l'un des plus beaux sons qu'il est entendu. Un magnifique rire de cristal. Un rire angélique, un peu chétif. Il le trouvait aussi parfait que ne l'était Bonnie au réveil. Damon caressa affectueusement sa joue, toute douce, et lui rendit son sourire.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes dormir ? »

« Tu n'es pas si diabolique que ça une fois endormi. À vrai dire, tu me fais penser à un ange. C'est marrant cette contradiction. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Un ange déchu, peut-être... »

« Peut-être bien Lucifer ? »

« Alors là tu vas trop loin, Bonnie. »

Elle pouffa de rire, puis s'excusa en offrant un énième baiser. Il encercla sa taille de ses bras et au toucher de son corps nu, il se rendit compte que ça n'avait pas été un rêve. L'impossible venait de se passer, chez lui, dans son lit.

« Il faudrait que tu me confis plus de secrets à l'avenir. Être ton confident me convient parfaitement. »

Bonnie sembla réfléchir puis répondit en haussant des épaules :

« Tant que tu gardes le secret. »

« D'accord. »

« Je suis sérieuse, Damon. Promets-moi que tu ne le diras à personne. »

« Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu révélé tes secrets ? Avec moi tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Mais bon, pourquoi en faire toute une montagne ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que la personne qui est censé être mon pire ennemi me plait. »

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous détester, tu sais. »

Elle arqua un sourcil à cette réponse. Après tout ce temps, c'était quelque chose dont elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de penser. Elle pinça ses lèvres, comme si c'était une information à laquelle elle devait désormais s'y faire.

« C'est une chose dont on doit encore travailler... »

Damon fronça des sourcils, ce qui fit sourire Bonnie. Il l'attrapa alors et se tourna afin qu'elle finisse sur le dos, lui en hauteur.

« Remettons-nous au boulot, alors ! »

Damon mordilla le lobe de son oreille et Bonnie éclata de rire.

**Fin.**


End file.
